


6:56pm and there’s a thunderstorm

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic, Dylric, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Rambling, Sexual Content, fluff but Eric ruins it with his filthy mind, mentions of internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: Eric watches Dylan sleep while battling his own fucked up mind.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	6:56pm and there’s a thunderstorm

Other than the somewhat soothing sound of water hammering against the roof and all the windows with an occasional crack of thunder, it was far too fucking quiet for Eric. There was nothing to do and he was getting bored with listening to his sleeping husband’s breathing so he just stared  _ ‘like a fucking creep,’  _ he thought to himself.

Dylan was adorable, his blonde hair was stuck between his lips as he slept and Eric didn’t have the heart to swipe it away because he kind of adored the sight. 

He gazed of his lover’s smooth skin, from his plump lips and flushed cheeks to his—  _ fuck his shoulders, his fucking neck, all the marks he begged for, lain by none other than Eric’s willing mouth. Now he’s horny and it’s—  _

_ ‘—fucking disgusting.’  _ Eric silently scolded himself for getting aroused at the sight of his sleeping partner. _Why couldn’t he just allow Dylan to bask in his own beautiful innocence? Why was he always such a filthy bastard?_

He shook the thought and it was back to staring at Dyl’s pretty hair. He loved the way it fell in his face when he was really focused on something, how it flowed in the wind and glowed in the sun, how Dylan rarely ever put it in a ponytail anymore, loved how he could—  _ pull the shit out of it while he was fucking him from behind. Dylan loved when he did that, he could tell by the way he whines and pushes himself further on to Eric’s cock. He— ‘Jesus Christ, Harris what the fuck? stop it.’  _

It was terribly unfair what his mind was doing to him right now, to him and Dylan. Poor boy’s just sleeping after a terribly long day, who knew what went down at work? _Why couldn’t Eric stop feeling him up with his perverted eyes?_

Dylan lets out a cute little sleep grumble and starts reaching towards Eric. _‘_ _ Fuck. not ok. not good—‘ excellent, actually. yes. fucking superb. what’s it gonna be Harris? is he gonna touch your face? neck? chest? or... no he wouldn’t.. too sweet for that isn’t he? or would he? *gasp* the audacity. What if he just grabbed your dick right now?— ‘God-‘ That whore. He’s probably awake right now. Faking it, just trying to get you hot and wanting.. how— ‘fucking kill yourself. you are disgusting.’ _

Dyl slips his right hand beneath Eric’s pillow, seemingly more comfortable. How beautiful he was, drool dribbling down the side of his face, no doubt soaking his pillow. He’ll be well rested when he wakes.. naturally a chatty person with Eric, he’ll be rambling about every little thing, he may even remember what he dreamt about this time. He’ll stare at Eric the way he’s staring at him right now, minus the faint lingering of lust in his eyes, it’ll just be full of love. 

He always tells Eric how happy he makes him and it never fails to floor the other man. He was amazing.

Sickeningly sweet. Eric would kill for him. He’d rip to shreds any  _ sorry son of a bitch who’d ever do so much as think of harming him. No one knows him like Eric does. No one sees him like Eric does. His love completes him and he is his. Only his— ‘Chill the fuck out..’ _

Lucky. He was lucky. Dylan could’ve went on without him, Eric could be terrible at times. He remembers when he denied him in high school, how he could’ve lost him forever. They were constantly walking around each other for years and Dylan was worn out, unable to take it anymore, he spoke to the other boy about how he loved him.  _ “I’m not a faggot.”  _ was what Eric could come up with, the feelings he experienced were foreign and he didn’t know what to do with them.

_What was loving someone? How did Dylan have the guts to let it take over? How did he know what it even feel like?_

The look on his Dylan’s face ripped his soul out for what felt like a thousand times and more, he wanted to cry. It was terrible of him. He’ll never put him through that shit ever again and he’ll never fucking forget it, too struck with guilt to even try—

_“Eric,”_ A voice called. What a sweet voice, soft and calming it was. Dylan wiped away the wet tear on Eric’s face that he hadn’t even realize had fallen. “What happened? What is it?” He looked terribly worried. 

Eric shook his head, “Nothing, really. I’m sorry.” and Dylan frowned at the obvious lie. “Eric... you know you can tell me any-“

“I’m just super fucking horny.”


End file.
